


Wild Thing

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Daisy celebrates in her own way.





	Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

Daisy has blood and lipstick on her teeth: shrieking with delight as she turns their hotel room into an homage to her favorite horror movies. Ivan tolerates her extra energy for it means vicious sex tonight. 

For now, she runs around, smearing blood on every surface. She goes as far as to plaster her breasts on the mirror. 

“Would you settle down, wild thing?” He demands, curling his lip into a smirk, “You’ll wake the neighbors.”

Daisy snorts as she launches herself onto the bed. 

“I nabbed this from the neighbors,” she purrs, dangling a piece of mistletoe, “Kiss me.”


End file.
